User blog:Red robinn/Kratos vs black Adam
Wiz: destructive gods they will destroy anything in their pass for conquest Boomstick: like kratos the God of war Wiz : and black adam the mighty Adam from Egypt Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor and skills to see who would win a death battle *cue God of war theme song* Wiz: born in Olympus as the son of the the God of lighting Zeus Boomstick: he was destined to become the God of war by defeating ares and how about someone give him some pants seriously Wiz : Ares tricked kratos by making hi kill his own child and wife you got to me a heartless person to do that *cue kratos killing ares* Boomstick : that's sounds so harsh poor dude I know a idea he thought killing his own family to avenge his family sounded I great Wiz: kratos is the most destructive God ever but he is human and is now the God of war Boomstick: that's badass so awesoem a human killing gods I love this guy already Wiz: he has some weapons that he uses on his journeys like the blade of chaos and like the bow of Apollo Boomstick: and the boots of Hermes and the blade of Artemis and even the God armor man that's a lot of weapons Wiz: kratos strength he has is killing all the gods but he has some weaknesses that is his frustrations that can be a advantage and him thinking about his wife Boomstick: he may have weaknesses but he will still destroy anyone in his way Kratos : release me from this torment Zeus : but your torment its jsut the beginning Wiz: long ago from a thousand of years there was a child named teth Adam *cue black Adam theme from injustice Boomstick: is his real name Adam? Wiz: um no it isn't Boomstick : that's ridiculous and sound ridiculous Wiz : anyways he was found by the one wizard named Shazam who taught him the ways the power of the gods * cue black Adam's special move from injustice Boomstick: and here what he learned the powers of shu who is the God of air Wiz : yes and heru nand many others he tricked the wizard and using the powers for evil so he was named black Adam Boomstick: wait what he named black Adam now so he turned like black Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: what I'm not trying to be racist or anything Wiz : (sighs) anyways his strength feats and powers here what they are he has the power of the gods lighting Boomstick: and he has super strength and Magic he's strong as hell his strength can probably match superman Wiz: but his weakness is the magic lighting the same he uses and even high order magic that can be more useful than regular magic Boomstick : your greatest strength can be your weakness Wiz: black Adam maybe is one of the toughest dc character Black Adam : yes like a ant captain marvel : NO black Adam: you last your breath with the wrong girl Wiz: alright the combants are set time to settle this once and for all Boomstick : time for a DEATH BATTLE with gods!! Black Adam : finally the power of the gods are mine Kratos walks in Kratos: stand aside scum Black Adam : you are the god slayer I heard about I will destroy u Kratos : you lost your chance to walk away Fight! Black Adam uses lighting at kratos Kratos dodges it and uses the bow of Apollo Black Adam backhands the arrow Black Adam rushes and punch kratos Kratos uses the blade of Olympus to strike black Adam Black Adam gets hit by kratos kratos uses the Claw of hades on black Adam Black Adam blocks it Black Adam : your weapons are just toys now feel my might black Adam summons his lighting on kratos Kratos : you can't stop the ghost of Sparta black Adam strikes it down on Kratos Kratos uses his blades to try to block it and walks towards black Adam Black Adam gets weakened by his own lighting Kratos uses his blades and stabs black Adam all the way in the heart Ko Kratos receives the power of all the gods Boomstcik : I could be watching that fight all day now Wiz: now here why kratos wins kratos Strength is more. Superior than black Adam and technally kratos is more well stronger Boomstick: I mean we are talking about a guy who killed all the gods and earned to be named the God of war and black Adam didn't have the heart to fight back Wiz : the winner is kratos Next time on death battle Shows a metallic robot It's metal sonic Category:Blog posts